Agent Frost
Biography Deimos Frost was born in Flint, Michigan with both parents in the UNSC. Sadly, both he and his parents were caught in a drive-by shooting, killing his parents but Deimos was shot in the throat rendering him mute. After his parent's death, His grandparents were given custody of him and moved to San Antonio, Texas where he lived for the rest of his childhood. When Frost became 18, he enlisted in the Marines despite him being mute. Frost was subjected to constant name-calling by his fellow brothers in arms, who doubted that they could possibly place their lives to a mute soldier. However, he ended proving them and his superiors wrong, he placed the top of his class and graduated with honors. As a graduation present his grandfather, a former rear admiral in the Navy, called in a favor for an A.I. unit to help his grandson communicate. Frost was soon placed with the ODSTs as a combat Medic, Sniper, and Squad leader was he continued to impress the right people, where he then was approached to be part of Project Freelancer. Abilities Frost is an expert marksman and martial artist, often seen practicing whenever he can. Before every mission, Frost creates several plans in case of an emergency or if the original plan fails. He doesn't do well with improvising, leaving him to become more of a liability than an asset. Frost is an incredible tactician and gifted leader, always making sure his teammates are taken care of. Due to his inability to speak, Frost was deemed perfect for stealth operations and his superiors that never gave a damn about him except for his mission stats, joked should he ever be captured he could never tell a soul. Artificial Intelligence Frost's A.I., Ksi, once belonged to his grandfather in his navy days but, was severely damaged when his Grandfather was struck in the head by a falling pipe while escorting an injured crew member when their ship was attacked, resulting Ksi to express schizophrenic-like trait and began to malfunction and was discarded. However, Frost repaired Ksi to the best of his abilities and bonded with the relatively young A.I., much like brothers. However, the director was curious about the limitations of Ksi, considering that he was "damaged goods" and was taken for "Maintenace and Upgrading" only to split the poor A.I. worsening his schizophrenia. Fortunately, the process was stopped in time but the cost of Ksi's stability. The new fragment was named Phobos, in relation to the Greek god of Fear and Frost's name Deimos for Terror. A joke the director made about what he inflicted on Ksi. Thankfully Phobos and Frost cared for the A.I. even more. However, Phobos made it his mission to sabotage the director's plan to prevent anything like that happening again. Appearance Frost wears standard issue ODST armor with a UA/CNM attachment equipped with thermal, infrared, and night vision to help him see. He always carried a trauma kit and tactical pad to help communicate if Ksi is ever indisposed of at the time. Frost usual load out consists of a sniper rifle, Hydra MLR, and an M6C Magnum. Out of armor, Frost is a tall, muscular, African American with Black hair and brown eyes with some scars of battle. Personality Frost is kind at heart with a sense of discipline. Often insisting on following orders to the letter, only breaking them if the situation calls for it. He is extremely caring for his teammates, even more for his two A.I.'s, Ksi and Phobos. Before Phobos, Ksi found a way to allow Frost to talk through his neural connections, essentially Frost used Ksi to talk giving Ksi an alternate personality in a way. However, Phobos inheirited this trait. Category:Freelancer Agents Category:Characters Category:Original Characters